


Big Kid

by ShoriYaoiMitsuki



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Joker (DCU) Being Joker (DCU), Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Parent Harleen Quinzel, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoriYaoiMitsuki/pseuds/ShoriYaoiMitsuki
Summary: Your first heist doesn't go well.(Reader is Jokers/Harleys Child)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Reader, Harleen & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Big Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping B)

Days like this are your favorite. When Daddy and Mommy come to visit. Which always meant Uncle would come to capture them eventually. It depended on how long Daddy wanted to be a menace to society. Even with all that excitement, today is a special day. You finally turned 8. A reasonable age for playing with the grown ups, both of your parents even said so.

You stood in your parents costume room and looked over all the options. This was quite important after all, Daddy said so, looking impeccable was half the fun. You cup your chin looking very hard before choosing out a outfit similar to your Mommas. It's even in your favorite colors. You hold it up against yourself and turn to the mirror nearby. To your amazement it's already in your size. A grin grows on your chubby cheeks. You were lucky to have parents that understood you so well. Without any more dilly-dallying you quickly changed into your costume. 

Blood pumped into your ears as you hold tight the comically giant wooden mallet in your hands. The game had started, Daddys' underlinings were breaking glass barriers around priceless museum antiques. The alarm blared loud over the speakers, but you steeled yourself. You're a big kid now. Any moment someone would stop the noise and Uncle would show up. You just had to be on your best behavior and look out for coppers or security who were dumb enough to come near. 

It doesn't take too much longer for some blunderhead to turn off the system. That doesn't calm your nerves. Daddy's already in a mood yelling and screaming, one of the underlings get to close and all you see is a glint of metal then a loud bang. You cover your ears. As your parent shoots the guys several times. It doesn't register to you that your backing away slowly until you bump into something. Still on edge you quickly turn around, familiar red and black greats you. You snap your head up your eyes and meet Mom's worried baby-blues. She chews on her lip and looks from you to the enraged man you know as Daddy. She gives you a bag and kneels down down to your level, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Honey, I'm gonna need you to take this and hide."

You stare at her and open your mouth to argue. To say anything to prove you can handle playing with the adults, but she gives you that look. The same one where you know that nothing would ever hurt you when she was around. Not even Daddy himself. The thought makes you feel sad and guilty, among other things.You look down and hold the bag close to your body before nodding slowly. You feel a hand mess up your painstakingly styled hair, some of the fear fades.

"Don't come out for anyone except Uncle Batsy."

Your head shoots up, looking at her oddly. Never ever had she said something like that before. She doesn't look at you, instead glaring daggers at your Daddy. Without further instructions you run off, deeper into the museum. Far off in the distance you can hear screaming. The kind you know too well. You frantically look around for a good hiding spot. Out of the corner of your eye you see a roped off display of old furniture. A slew of shots ring out echoing throughout the building causing a small shriek to leave you. Smacking a hand over your mouth you race to the bed in the display. You crawl under as fast as possible unfortunately causing multiple cases of friction burn on your arms and legs. More loud noises come from everywhere and at one point you see the shiny shoes of your favorite person in the world. Your Daddy. His voice sounds wrong. You hold your breath unsure why, yet instinct demands you to. Daddy had never hurt you before, but Mom, he hurt her plenty of times. 

You don't remember how long you were hiding or when your Daddy had moved on. Holding your breath for so long apparently made you take an impromptu nap. A pout forms on your lips and you listen as carefully as possible, unsure if it happened to be safe now. Soft murmurs reach your ears along with padded footstep, the boots were not shiny or cheap looking, slowly a black mass surrounded the boots and a knee appeared.

"Alright come out," The gruff voice demanded.

A soft whimper escapes your mouth, you'd know that voice anywhere. Tears gather in your eyes as you crawl out. You sit on the floor in front of Batman. The fat tears spill down your cheeks and you sniffle as you try to wipe the tears away. It's hard to tell the expression on his face but he doesn't seem scary or mad.

"U-Uncle Batsy!" 

You sob loudly unable to keep it together anymore. A soft sigh comes from Batman and he stands up offering you a hand. Eagerly you take it and stand up. He looks you over and presses a secret button on his ear.

"Alfred, prepare the cave for a guest and something child friendly to eat."

Before you can fuss or react at all Uncle Batsy scoops you up into his arms and placing you on his hip. You blink several times before looking up at him confused. Not really sure what to do and honestly too tired to think of anything else, you lift up the bag still clutched tight in your tiny hand. 

"Momma wanted you to has this…" 

Batman raises a non existing eyebrow and takes it. He didn't seem to trust it but Mom asked you to do it so whatever it was it wouldn't hurt you at least.

"Thank you."

His steady monotonous voice was starting to calm you down. A soft hick left you as the tears slowed down. You lean against him nuzzling the Kevlar suit. He started walking to the elevators and pushed the call button.

"I'm hungry.."

You whine causing the man to give off the softest of chuckles.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> If ya liked it or want some kinda continuation leave a comment plz


End file.
